1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to driving route generation devices for generating a driving route along which a host vehicle equipped with the driving route generation device is running by performing automatic steering.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been known driving route generation devices for generating a driving route along which a host device equipped with a driving route generation device is running in order to follow a preceding vehicle which is running in front of the host vehicle on the same driving lane. For example, Japanese patent laid open publication No. JP 2004-78333 discloses such a type of a conventional driving route generation device.
However, the conventional driving route generation device has a problem when it generates an incorrect driving route when a detection of a track of the preceding vehicle is interrupted for some reason. For example, when another vehicle cuts between the host vehicle and the preceding vehicle, the driving route generation device of the host vehicle cannot generate a correct driving route due to the presence of another vehicle.